fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
Kasugano Kaori
Kasugano Kaori '(春日野香織 ''Kasugano Kaori) is one of the main Cures in Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn. She is a young girl who is the reincarnation of 'Dark Lemonade '(ダークレモネード Dāku Remonēdo). Kaori's alter ego is 'Cure Sweet '(キュアスウィート Kyua Suu~īto). Appearance Kaori has dark yellow hair tied up into twin tails, both tails secured by white ribbons, and has yellow eyes. Her casual consists of a yellow t-shirt underneath a black jacket, a light yellow lace skirt and yellow slip-on shoes. In the summer, she wears a black shirt underneath a yellow jacket (with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows), a white skirt and white slip-on shoes. She also wears black ribbons securing her twin tails. In the winter, she wears a yellow long-sleeved shirt with a black vest over the top, and jeans. She wears black sneakers and yellow socks. She also wears a necklace with a star on it and white ribbons securing her twin tails. As Cure Sweet, her hair remains in the same style, but grows longer and turns a lighter yellow. She wears a black turtle-neck top with a yellow and pink butterfly bow on her chest, with her Crystal Brooch in the centre of the bow. She wears a black skirt with black-yellow mini-shorts underneath, and yellow flaps coming out from the sides of her skirt. Her boots are knee-high and black with a yellow crystal topped on each, and the heel and tip are yellow. Her gloves reach to her shoulders and yellow crystals on the back of her hand. Personality Kaori is a 13-year-old girl who is in her first year at Yumehara Middle School. She is shy and prefers to stay quiet, and just agree to things politely. Unlike her light half, Cure Lemonade, Kaori has a bad case of stage fright and prefers to be in the Newspaper Club. Kaori's past self was Dark Lemonade. History Becoming Cure Sweet Kaori was having a dream about the mysterious girl who had appeared in her dreams ever since she was a child. The girl seemed to be running away from someone, but she tripped, and the person that was chasing her grabbed her, and the girl screamed. Kaori suddenly woke up, and was scared that the dream was real. Kaori is next seen walking to school, where she overheard two girls named Yumehara Kibo and Natsuki Jounetsu talking about "recurring dreams". At lunch, Kaori walked up to the two girls and asked them about this. Kibo and Jounetsu pulled shocked faces, and Kaori ran away from them, thinking that she may have said something wrong. Later on, when Kaori is trying to find a good story to write for the Yumehara Middle School News, she hears a loud noise, and runs over. She sees a monster called a Kowaina attacking two girls, who are Cure Starlight and Cure Flare. Cure Starlight crashes and lands at Kaori's feet. Cure Starlight saw Kaori looking down at her, and she realised that Kaori is the third Pretty Cure! Cure Starlight proclaimed this everyone and explained why. Hidarin and Migirin, the Cures mascot partners, appeared and gave Kaori a yellow diamond-shape crystal. As soon as Kaori touched it, the crystal started to glow, and turned into a Crystal Brooch. Hidarin and Migirin explained everything to Kaori, and using the power of the Crystal Brooch, Kaori transformed into Cure Sweet! Meeting Urara At the start of PC5R21, Urara (then known as "the mysterious girl") had appeared by accident in a photo that Kaori had took. When Kaori looked up, however, Urara was gone. She is next seen sitting on a park seat, reading a book, where the Cures confront her. When Kaori explains that Urara may be Cure Lemonade from her dreams, Urara nodded, and realised that Kaori was actually the reincarnation of Dark Lemonade! However, Princess Akuma appeared and summoned a Kowaina, leaving the Cures to transform, but all five were soon defeated. Urara rushed over to Cure Sweet and asked her why she was fighting a Kowaina, and Cure Sweet said that she wanted to protect the happiness of everyone. As Urara started crying, the Cures had gotten back to their feet and performed Shining Espoir. Afterwards, when the Cures, Minazuki Karen and Akimoto Komachi head over to Kaori's house for tea, a concerned Urara thinks about what Kaori had said. The Final Battle PC5R47 marked the beginning of the final battle, and the Cures and mascots had all traveled to the Mirror Kingdom to rescure Nozomi. When they faced Shadow, they were shocked to learn that he had already used Nozomi's power, and that he would become the ruler of the world in exactly 24 hours. The Cures all began to fight, and did their best, but at the end of the episode, only Shadow was left standing. In PC5R48, Kibo told Shadow that it was her dream to live in a world where everyone was treated with goodness. She wanted to be able to help change the world, and she believed that was why her parents became famous. Unbeknownst to Kibo, Nozomi heard her dream, and was so inspired that she decided to give the last of her power to her. The other Cures were also inspired so they sent their power to her as well. Kibo received the power and transformed into her final and most powerful form: her Spirit form. In PC5R49, Spiritual Cure Starlight battled for the peace of the world against Shadow in his final form, and thus, a raging war began. The Cures, mascots and the humans of the Earth all supported her. Shadow asked Spiritual Cure Starlight why she was fighting, and she replied that she loved Earth, and wanted to not only change it, but protect it. She asked Shadow to believe that the Earth doesn't need a ruler, but Shadow refused to listen. Later on, Spiritual Cure Starlight performed Spiritual Hope Blast, and Shadow was defeated forever. The last few minutes of the episode showed the Cures going to school together, along with Nozomi, the new student. Relationships 'Kasugano Urara - '''Her older twin sister. The two girls appear to care for each other very much, and Urara will do anything to protect Kaori. Cure Sweet '"The light of fragrance! Cure Sweet!" 香りの光！キュアスウィート！ Kaori no hikari! Kyua Suu~īto! Cure Sweet '(キュアスウィート ''Kyua Suu~īto) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Kaori. She controls the power of light and transforms with the phrase "Pretty Cure, Shine Up!". Her main attack is Sweet Burst. Attacks * 'Sweet Burst '(スウィートバースト Suu~īto Bāsuto) is Cure Sweet's main attack. It is first used in Episode 3. * 'Shining Espoir '(シャイニングエスポワール Shainingu Esupowāru) is Cure Sweet's first group attack that she performs with Cure Starlight, Cure Flare, Cure Lotus and Cure Sapphire, where she needs her Lumiere Rod. It made its debut in Episode 11. * 'Lumiere Burst '(リュミエールバースト Ryumiēru Bāsuto) is Cure Sweet's main attack, performed with the Lumiere Rod. * 'Perfect Harmony '(パーフェクトハーモニー Pāfekuto Hāmonī) is Cure Sweet's second group attack that she performs with Cure Starlight, Cure Flare, Cure Lotus and Cure Sapphire, where she needs her Sweet Harp. It made its debut in Episode 23. Dark Lemonade Dark Lemonade is the past self of Kaori and the legendary warrior Cure Lemonade's dark counterpart. She is Urara's past self when she thought more about making herself happy than others. She can use sonic waves by singing, but when Cure Lemonade tells her that songs should be used to make people happy, she is killed with Lemonade Shining. When fighting Cure Lemonade, her dimension is an area where there are various statues and pillars. Etymology 'Kasugano '(春日野): Kasu (春) translates to "spring" and ga (日) translates to "sun" or "day". Together, as "spring day", they most likely refer to Cure Sweet's light-based powers and the common association of light and spring days, as well as the light given off by the sun. No (野) translates to "plain" or "field", and is a common component in Japanese surnames. 'Kaori '(かおり): ''Kaori ''(かおり) means "fragrance". ''Cure Sweet ''means having the pleasant taste characteristic of sugar or honey; not salt, sour, or bitter. Songs Kaori's voice actress, '''Kugimiya Rie, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Nishimura Chinami, who voices Yumehara Kibo, Nagasawa Miki, who voices Natsuki Jounetsu, Minaguchi Yuko, who voices Akimoto Hiromi, and Kiuchi Reiko, who voices Minazuki Kelly. Singles * Sweet Days * A Pleasant Heart Duets * Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow (along with Nishimura Chinami, Nagasawa Miki, Minaguchi Yuko and Kiuchi Reiko) * Cloud Nine (along with Nishimura Chinami, Nagasawa Miki, Minaguchi Yuko and Kiuchi Reiko) * Fragrance (along with Ise Mariya) * Joy to the World ~Christmas Time~ (along with Nishimura Chinami, Nagasawa Miki, Minaguchi Yuko and Kiuchi Reiko) Trivia * Kaori is the reincarnation of Dark Lemonade. * She is almost the polar opposite of Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade. * Kaori's birthday is on March 17. This makes her a Pisces. * The group song that Kaori's voice actress sings with the other Cures' teammates, Cloud Nine, may be a pun because the Cures had died in their past selves, and were reincarnated. * Kaori's life is contained within her Crystal Brooch, which is one of the Crystals of the Mirror Kingdom. * Kaori shares the same voice actress as Himesato Mai, a character appearing in HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn: The Legend of the Dancing Maiden!. Gallery Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn Category:Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn Characters Category:Cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:Black Cures Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures